Secreto
by Anelem
Summary: Slash. Con un cierto grado de contenido sexual. 18. Sirius se siente confundido y... ¿enamorado?


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece al universo de Harry Potter de la increíble creadora J.K. Rowling, la trama de este one-shot es únicamente mía.

La siguiente historia participa en el **Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**

 **Aviso:** es una historia chico x chico, contiene alto contenido sexual y lenguaje soez, quedan advertidas. Sin más les presento la historia.

* * *

 _Si nada nos salva de la muerte,_

 _al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida._

 _-Pablo Neruda_

* * *

 **Secreto**

Sirius no recordaba la primera vez que lo observo y percibió de distinta forma. Muchas veces se había auto consolado cuestionándose sobre lo que ese estúpido engreído le hacía sentir.

Él era el gran Sirius Black y él no sentía nada por aquel tipo delgaducho y con malas pulgas, ¿verdad?

No era ningún mojigato y realmente desde hace bastante tiempo le importaba poco sentir atracción por alguien semejante a él. Le encantaban las mujeres, por supuesto; pero admitía que los hombres, en especial él no le eran indiferentes.

No llegaba a entender en qué momento Severus Snape se había colado tan hondo en su piel, ¿acaso fue la primera vez que lo vio de rodillas frente a él tan impasible y seguro de sí mismo a pesar de su posición? ¿O fue en alguna de las múltiples ocasiones en las que habían peleado tanto física como verbalmente? No lo sabía y eso le estaba volviendo loco, jamás nada escapaba de su comprensión y lo desquiciaba en sobremanera.

* * *

Esa tarde como muchas otras se encontraba solo y escondido entre los enormes pasillos rodeado de los antiquísimos libros de la biblioteca de la escuela, bueno decir que estaba solo sería una mentira totalmente, la persona que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos en especial en las noches cuando las pesadas cortinas de su habitación lo ocultaban, estaba sentado en una de las mesas más apartadas de la gran sala.

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre la misma rutina, todas las tardes Quejicus llegaba y se sumergía en sus valiosísimos libros y él, el siempre cautivador y coqueto Canuto lo esperaba, oculto a ojos de todos, pero con una gran vista que disfrutar. Esa vez no sería distinta, dentro de pocos minutos, Severus se levantaría y caminaría a los más alejados pasillos de la biblioteca, esperando algo, esperándolo a él.

Era su acuerdo, algo que no se había planeado, pero que sucedió casi por accidente.

Lo vio levantar la vista y cruzar sus ojos por un segundo, disimuladamente se levantó y se internó a nuestro escondite, nuestro lugar.

Después de pocos segundos, menos de los que le hubieran gustado admitir caminé tras de él, al llegar lo vi en esa posición, de rodillas frente a mi persona, de espaldas y con la vista gacha, tan solo verlo tan sumiso, tan diferente a como actuaba cuando todos eran testigos me excito y puso duro como una roca.

A paso lento se acercó hasta su figura y con la punta de los dedos recorrió lo extenso de su brazo derecho y se detuvo en su níveo cuello, Snape se estremeció levemente y ladeo su cabeza buscando más contacto. Con determinación colé mis manos por debajo de sus axilas y lo levanté buscando más contacto. Sabía que sería como siempre, no existía el romanticismo entre nosotros, era solo sexo, era hambre de poseer lo prohibido, era él, eramos dos almas.

Con fuerza impactó sus labios contra los de él, tan delgados y extrañamente cálidos cada vez que lo recibían.

─De rodillas, ahora─ dije demandante, empujando sus hombros con fuerza, Severus frente a mí, viéndome a través de sus pestañas, su mirada estaba tan velada en deseo que tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no venirme antes de que el acariciara mi intimidad.

Sus manos extrañamente expertas bajaron la cremallera de mi pantalón y deslizo el mismo por mis piernas, su caliente aliento rodeo mi pene y su lengua recorrió lo ancho y largo de mi anatomía, cerré los ojos y mis labios formaron una "o" perfecta.

 _¡Dios! Era delicioso._

Mis manos tomaron vida propia y tomaron su cabeza empujándolo contra mi base, más adentro, más hondo, más intenso.

Los espasmos comenzaron a subir por la punta de mis pies y hasta mi columna vertebral, estaba tan cerca, pero no acabaría allí, apenas comenzábamos y que Merlín estuviera como testigo de que lo iba a disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible.

En un movimiento brusco y sobretodo rápido, lo giré poniéndolo a cuatro patas, al puro estilo vaquero muggle, sus pantalones no duraron mucho tiempo más, me regocijé con las bellas vistas que su apetecible culo me ofrecía desde aquella posición.

Incapaz de permanecer más tiempo sin un contacto más…intimo, me coloque justo al término de su espalda baja y totalmente empalmado como me encontraba lo penetré en un fuerte y contundente movimiento.

 _Tan estrecho. Tan pequeño. Tan delicioso._

Pensamientos como esos se formaban en mi mente sin ninguna conexión, Severus era totalmente apetecible y era mío, había sido yo el primer encuentro carnal que tenía y eso me daba derecho, Snape era mío y por Morgana que mataría a todo aquel que osara siquiera verlo más de la cuenta o notar su existencia siquiera, solo yo poseía ese derecho y sus gemidos quedos y contoneos de cadera buscando más contacto solo me confirmaban mi dilema.

Las arremetidas subieron de nivel y en pocos segundos ambos gemíamos incontrolablemente, estaba tan cerca y por las convulsiones que el cuerpo de Snape estaba teniendo, claramente él también. Alargué una mano y acaricie su pene, subiendo y bajando a toda velocidad, acelerando a cada segundo, más rápido, más hondo, más caliente.

─Dime que te gusta─, susurre tras su oído ─dime que te gusta que te folle duro y que me necesitas─. Apreté los dientes, esperando solo su voz ronroneante para venirme en su interior.

─Me…me encanta, y-ya lo sabes Black.

Fue escuchar aquellas palabras aterciopeladas y sin más dilación deje escapar un último y gutural gemido para correrme aún en su interior, su semilla caliente resbalaba por mi mano que todavía sostenía vigorosamente.

Después de lo que parecieron largas horas, él se alejó e incómodamente como cada tarde se levantó y arreglándose su maltrecha ropa camino lejos de mí alcance, más lejos, más distancia.

Sin importar que cada tarde compartiéramos momentos íntimos, nada había cambiado, Severus Snape seguía siendo el joven retraído aunque inteligente y él, el seguía siendo Sirius Black, el hombre que a pesar de todo y sin que sirviera de precedentes anhelaba cada reunión, cada tarde para dejar de lado todos sus prejuicios y entregarse completamente al deseo, y quien sabe tal vez… al amor.

* * *

Bueno he aquí una pequeña historia que desde hace algún tiempo estaba rondando en mi mente. Esta pareja salió por inspiración de Sh1m1, así que se lo dedico a ella, y aunque sé que no es para nada comparado con sus bellas historias, quiero que sepa que me esforcé y que le agradezco por enseñarme mi nuevo ship :3

Es todo por ahora, nos leemos. Ani.


End file.
